Duskcreekburgh
"I have no side. Though I have no allegiance to any other kingdom, so does my people, and I will not make a decision that contradicts our views. Our millions of different species of sentients, all can say are own agenda is our allegiance and law." - Dusk, King Of Duskcreekburgh Overview The Duskcreekburgh Population is enormous, the one and only kingdom belonging to that faction, takes around a third of the continent is sits on. However, it's huge size makes it almost impossible to take over, it's overpopulation being able to support millions of dirt cheap troops, as well as breaking many morales, due to Duskcreekburgh's resource being People and Iron. It's terrain is all plains, making it also one of the flattest places on the planet. It's lead by a dragon tyrant 'Dusk (Dragon)'. History Throughout the beginning ages of civilization, where humans, dragons, griffins, and The Portal's Corrupted was just starting, a dragon called Dusk, was at it's youth, living in a hole, covered by trees, as his cave. Tales suggest one day however, he woke up to see a camp of nomads, living above is home. Dusk, still a teenager in human years dragon, decided to barter, he would protect this camp, help them learn how to farm, and know how to keep the herds in one area without the nomads having to chase them, for only one wish. That as Dusk grew, he would be able to eat as much as he needed. The nomads at the time, desperate, agreed without hesitation, saying that the dragon can eat the buffaloes with them. After a couple years, the nomads grew, saying that they became the first town in the entire continent, now also discovering the effectiveness of iron. Yet, as the years past, so did Dusk, and as Dusk grew, so did his appetite. And a man called in the streets and bars in all the gossips in the town, was Illus. The Illus was an elf, always wearing a cloak surrounded by dark spirit like entities, that gave bad vibes such as Agony, Depression, and Fear. On one of Dusk's hunting missions, now seven meters long, Illus approached him, and offered Dusk many magical items, knowledge, and a deal. Illus, being the manipulative elf he was, offered Dusk to be king of the small town, if Dusk allowed Illus to make his own spell to put on the young dragon, claiming that Dusk was the last dragon alive in the world. Dusk, questioning the strange man, agreed, telling Illus to give him the promises first. Illus did so. Dusk, with him having the mental capacity of a dragon 5,000 years old, yet not the size of such, watched in amazement. Illus, his spell making Dusk the size of the town, had laughed, as now Illus could banish him under the town's surface, with him having the excuse and support of the town's people, if he hid his tests from them. Dusk, trapped under the city he was supposed to rule, was now alone, and going crazy. Illus however, instead of working with establishing power over the city, had tried to get more test subjects, running around the town chanting the same spell he had done to Dusk. The tales suggest over a hundred people were turned to the size of specs of dirt, carts, or even the size of houses. But like all fun, he was halted by the ancient hero Galaphus, who had put Illus' head on a stick. He'd drop the cloak in the river, hoping none will harness it's power. Galaphus had now left, not staying a second, leaving the townsfolk to deal with the different sizes of humans and Dusk. Dusk however, had other plans... Dusk, only in a hole for around three days, had gone mad, many oracles thinking the spell altered his mind. Dusk, when the villagers managed to dig him up, immediately ate all three townsfolk, and declared himself king of this now called 'Duskcreekburgh', Dusk's Burgh Next To A Creek. Dusk declared that sacrifices of any sentient was required, mostly humans and humanoids, and that he'd require a maiden dragon. The townsfolk, scared that a friend was lost due to Dark Magic, had no choice, and gave up a single man or woman, mostly the disabled or mortally wounded, was fed to Dusk, the tyrant. However, the town grew, Dusk investing heavily on the mines he had established far off in the distance, and made sure that this new empire, he'd say, will be for all species, races, and ethnicities. 1,000 years after his path to power, his maiden arrived. And soon, multiple Dusk Descendant Dragons were born. Though this part of history is very vague, the Descendants claim it was nothing special, many skeptical of their responses. Notable People From Duskcreekburgh Dusk Jevekan The Brave